Female Heartthrob
by Delmosia-Chan is HERE
Summary: The new girl doesn't seem such a good girl as she look. And what happens If every guy falls hard for her even Sasuke the Male Heartthrob. And Sakura force to act weak in order to keep a secret
1. New girl

Female Heartthrob

Her limo just pulled up at her new city Konoha.

'_**So this is the famous city. Well time to rule it' Sakura's inner boasted**_

'Inner remember that we don't hurt people just have some fun with the other kids' Sakura told inner

'_**Awww come on Sakura we have to fight' Inner Sakura Begged**_

_**'**_No. We can't remember what Grandma Tsunade said'

_**Flash Back**_

_**" Sakura I Know you are going to Japan to your father so you can use your ninja skills better but remember... only use your powers when need. Agreed Sakura" Tsunade ask her Grand Daughter **_

_**"Of course Grandma. I agree but..."**_

_**" No butts. Your powers are more powerful than everything put together" Tsunade stressed the powerful part**_

_**" Hai... But Grandma you never told where I got these powers. And how are they powerful" Sakura questioned**_

_**" Sakura do you know all the powers you have?**_

_**" Hai. I can turn anything to crystals. I can heal anything and any person. I have super strength thanks to you. I can do anything the Uchiha clan can do. I can burn anything with the snap of my finger. I can create anything with my mind. I can pin point my attackers by closing my eyes. Also I can do anything without chakar. I can master any Jusu in a second. I can make water in any form I want to. Also I can increase my chakar to unlimited supplies. I can make wind so strong that I can destroy a I can transport any where I want to. Also..." Sakura stop when her Grandma lifted her finger**_

_**" Yes. Sakura you can do so much more that you don't know. But please... only use it in emergency Sakura.**_

_**" Hai Grandma"**_

_**" Sakura take this with you so that you remember me." Tsunade Handed Sakura her most powerful neck less**_

_**" But Grandma this was made with power from the Sunizakia the immortal missing nin" Sakura whispered  
**_

_**" I know you will need it" Tsunade sighed**_

_**" Hai Grandma I will miss you"**_

_**"Sayounara,Child" Both cried as the limo came to take Sakura to take her to Tokyo,Japan.**_

_** End of Flash back**_

**' Oh. Now I remember**_**' Inner sighed**_

' Hush where in Konoha.' Sakura yelled

**' Well bye.'**

Sakura entered her father's home to her room she had already talk to her father as she walked in. Now she need to go shopping. What is better than having the most money in the whole country. Her father own ever company there is.

**' Now. That's what I'm talking about. I didn't know you had taste in clothes'**

' Shut up inner'

" Sakura!" Sakura's Father called

Sakura ran into the garage to see her new Red Tesla the 2030 model.

" " Sakura screamed and fell

" I knew you would love it"

" Also, I think you may want to go shopping so I have supplied this car with 1 million dollars for your spend of this week." Sakura's father said

" I so love you a lot more" Sakura screamed for the second time **( Really how much sugar are they feeding her)**

" Yes, I know. What are you doing here go shopping there's a mall near here." Sakura's Father talked

" Ohh. Well peace"

Sakura jumped in to the new car **(I am so jealous of her. I think she is too cool)**

**(Well to the Uchiha Clan****)**

" Sasuke"

" Itachi"

" Sasuke"

" Itachi"

" Sasuke"

" Itachi"

" Sasuke"

" Itachi"

" Naruto"

" Dobe. How'd you get in here" Sasuke mumbled

" I climb through the window." Naruto said casually

" Sasuke"

" Itachi what do you want." Sasuke grumbled

" Well. If you must know there's a new girl in town. And let's just say she's interesting."

" How. Interesting" Sasuke asked

" Well what I heard she is special"

" How" Sasuke asked again

" Well she has pink hair and very new powers" Itachi sayed

" When can I see her" Sasuke ask

" Academy" Itachi answered

" Sasuke let's go shopping. I hear they made new flavored Raman shoes" Naruto whined

" Why. Would. I. Go. Shopping. With. You. " The Uchiha said.

" One reason. I know who the new girl is and I will tell you her after a eat... I mean try a pair of those shoes" Naruto begged

" Hn" Sasuke replied

" Yeah. Believe it" Naruto screamed

**( Let's go back to Sakura)**

_**' Ohhhhhhhhh. I like that. No wait that. Hold up that. Nahh that looks better'**_

' Inner be quite. We are getting that pair of white skinny jeans. That white tank top , And that pair of pink earrings'

_**' You never let me choose. I'm leaving Bye.'**_

Sakura pick up her items so that she could go but then she bump into three girls

" Oi... I am so sorry" Sakura apologized

" Oh-h. I-it's o-ok" Girl 1 said _**( If you don't know who this is. I will destroy you)**_

" Yeah. No broken bones. No scares like the ones from Kunia" Girl 2 said _**( Same thing goes)**_

" Totally... I fine also and love the shoes girl" Girl 3 said _**( And here)**_

" Thanks. I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

" You are the daughter of Renjin Haruno. The man who owns everything in Japan" Girl 3 said admiring Sakura

" Yeah. That's me" Sakura said

" I'm Ino" Girl 3 said

" I'm TenTen" Girl 2 said

" I-I'm H-Hinata" Girl 1 said

" You guys want to shop till we drop. I have a million dollars to spend every week" Sakura boasted

All the three girl's jaws dropped. _**( Well mentally)**_

" Sure. Where to first" Ino said

" Shoes of course" All the girls yell running toward the row of shoes

**( To Sasuke and Naruto )**

" Dobe. Get back here" Sasuke yelled

" No. You gonna kill me for using to much money" Naruto screamed

As Naruto screaming stop he saw 4 girls.

" Sasuke 4 hot babes" Naruto giggled

" Hair color, body shape and taste in clothes" Sasuke said nonchalantly

" There's a blonde"

" Never gonna happen"

" There's a brunnet"

" Never"

"Pink hair"

" Maybe"

"Purple"

" Tch"

" Well we know 3 of them." Naruto said

" Ino"

" The blonde"

" TenTen"

" The brunnet"

The pink girl I am not telling you yet till you see her and talk to her"

No reply from Sasuke

"Hinata " Naruto said with hearts in his eyes

" The girl with purple hair right"

" So. Let's go talk to them" Naruto asked

" Tch"

" Yeah. Believed it"

_**( Back to Sakura,Ino,TenTen,and Hinata)**_

" I sense a annoying person coming. And a jerk with a stick up his butt" Sakura said

" You are right. Naruto and Sasuke this way get lost in the crowd girls hurry" Ino yelled while running

" N-Naruto- Kun." Hinata said with thousands of hearts in her eyes

**' I sense romance with Hinata. Huh Sakura' Inner hissed  
**

' Where were you 30 minutes ago.' Sakura asked

**' Er... Bye' Inner ran out of sight**

**__****( To Sasuke and Naruto)**

" We're losing them in the crowd... like they don't want to see us" Naruto said

" What do you think dobe"

" Teme. You have your phone right"

" Don't call me that and yes dobe"

" Good... Teme" Naruto ran towards Sasuke explaining that he would text him on the phone and follow them on different side of the mall.

_**( Entering Texting area)**_

**Sasuke: ****You find them yet. Cuz if not you R so goin down Uzumaki  
**

**Naruto: No need to glare Teme. The girls are running to the Red Tesla and might I add that car is fine  
**

**Sasuke: Glare  
**

**Naruto: Wow that a new word Teme. You can even spell it.  
**

**Sasuke: Dobe just transport there. Wait you don't know how.  
**

**Naruto: Teme. That kinda hurt.  
**

**Sasuke: That's the whole point  
**

**Naruto: Sorry im eating Ramen at this stand who cooks it from scratch  
**

**Sasuke: Dobe what about the girls  
**

**Naruto: Oh yeah  
**

**Sasuke: Bye Dobe**

**Naruto: Wait**

**Sorry this message did not reach Sasuke**

**_( Back to the Hot Babes)_**

" This your car" Ino screamed

" No it Beyonce's" Sakura's said Sarcastically

" You know Beyonce" TenTen asked

" Yeah I went to her Birthday party" Sakura said

" W-wow" Hinata sigh

" Guy wanna come over" Sakura asked

" Sure" The girls answered

The girls all ran into the mansion like kids in Willy Wonka at the place full thing that are all eatable_**( I ran out of names Sorry)**_

" You attending the Konoha Academy"Ino asked Sakura asked

" Yeah. Why'd you asked" Sakura asked

" Because that means you are a ninja" Ino said in a _duh-voice_

" Yeah." Sakura replied

" So do you have a Kekkie Genkai" Ino said

_**Omg cliff hanger sorry**_

_**Love Church 47 I should really change my name  
**_


	2. Kekkie Genkia

**Kekkie Genkia**

" So do you have one" Ino asked

" No" Sakura answered

**' Good cover up Sakura' Inner thought**

" Okay how many do you have" Ino asked

" One moment" Sakura asked

Sakura ran toward the bathroom

' Grandma please answer' Sakura called

' Yes Sakura' Tusnade answered

' Grandma I miss you and they're asking about my Kekkie Genkia'

' Tell them you have many and if they ask you to show them make something. Good bye Sakura a new friend of mine is showing a weird American game called Bingo' Grandma said

' Bye' Sakura walked out of the door

" Sakura how many do you have" Ino asked for the seconded time

" More than any one in history" Sakura answered

" Can we see one" TenTen begged

" Sorry. They don't work" Sakura lied

" Awwww" The girls whined

" So we need to tell you all the guys names that will be your friends" Ino said

**( The book of Sasuke By Sakura)**

**Age: 18**

**Birth Date: July 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 163 cm**

**Weight: 52.2 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Kekkie Genkia: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and Blaze Release.**

**Ninja Rank: Chunin**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family: Fuagku (Father), Mikoto (Mother), And Itachi (Brother)**

**The End**

**( The Book of Naruto by Sakura)**

**Age: 18**

**Birth Date: October 10**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 162 cm**

**Weight: 50.9 kg  
**

**Blood Type: B**

**Demon: Nine Tail Fox**

**Ninja Rank: Chunin**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Family: Minato (Father), Kushina (Mother), Jiraiya ( The perv and Godfather)**

**The End**

**(The Book of Shikamaru)**

**Age: 18**

**Birth Date: September 22**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 152 cm**

**Weight: 53. 4 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Ninja Rank: Chunin**

**Clan: Nara**

**Family: Shikaku (Father), Yoshino (Mother)**

**The End**

**( The Book of Neji)  
**

**Age: 18**

**Birth Date: July 3**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 160.1 cm**

**Weight: 54.2 kg**

**Blood type: O**

**Ninja Rank: Chunin**

**Clan: Hyuga**

**Family: Hinata,(Cousin)**

**The End**

" That's the guys who you will meet" TenTen told Sakura

" Alright. Anything else"Sakura asked

" U-um" Hinata said

" Yes. You can not date Neji, Shika, and Naruto." Ino replied

" What about Sasuke." Sakura asked

" Yeah right try dating him and he will fire ball your butt" TenTen told Sakura

" Alright I guess see you tomorrow" Sakura said

With the girls left to go driven by Sakura's limo.

_**( To the Uchiha estates)**_

" Sons have chosen the correct clothing for school, Haruno's daughter coming and you Sasuke will befriend her do to the fact that she knows those girls you hang out with" Fuagku yelled

" Hai" Sasuke answered

_**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

_****__**( The next Day)**_

_****__***Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep***_

_****__**'Cha' Inner yell**_

In one swift move Sakura destroyed the alarm clock

" Ugh"

_**' Cha. I gonna kill that alarm' Inner threaten**_

' It is way to early for this' Sakura answered

Sakura got out of bed. She ran to take a shower.

"Let's see what brand Dove or Healthy Essence" Sakura thought

" Dove smells better" Sakura said to her self

Sakura put the water on hot so the steam could clean her pores and untangle her strong muscles. She scrubbed away all of yesterdays actions. The sent of her soap and cherry blossom shampoo together was a heavenly scent. Sakura walk into her walk-in closet searching for the clothing she had bought with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata at the Konoha mall the other day. And now she was gonna wear it to school.

As Sakura walked through the doors she sang Gir's cupcake song

**_'My name is Gir_**  
**_ Here's my cupcake_**  
**_ It's always here_**  
**_ When I'm awake' Sakura's Inner screamed every lyric_**

' Grandma I'm at school show them my Kekkie Genkias'

' No, Sakura. I want you to act weak. But when you are in danger use all your powers and from them into one or when you are sparing' Tusnade answered

' Yes grandma' Sakura replied

_**( To The Uzumaki **_)

_*** Gobble*Gobble*Gobble***_

_**( Well it seems that All the Uzumaki's are eating Ramen Then to the Nara's)**_

_***Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z**_

_**( All the Nara's are sleeping Then to the Hyugga)**_

" This my destiny and I will fulfill it"

_**( All the male Hyugga's are talking about Destiny and what not. Then to the Unchiha's)**_

" Sasuke I expect you to talk to the Haruno's daughter as a friend" Fugaku told in strict manner

" Hai father" Sasuke replied

Sasuke drove his Midnight Rider to school. As soon the Uchiha reach the school the whole entire girl population run up to him. Not including TenTen, Ino, Hinata. _**( Sakura not at the school yet. Wait can you. Hmp)**_

" Teme" Naruto yell

" What dobe" Sasuke asked

" The girls are over there with the rest of us" Naruto said

" Hn" Replied the ( hot) Uchiha.

Sasuke walk up to the girls then asked a questoin

" Who were you guys with yesterday" Sasuke asked

" The most coolest girl ever and she was real pretty. Pretty than me." Ino replied

" Name" Sasuke asked

" Sakura Haruno" A different voice answered

" Who said that" Naruto asked

" Duh me. I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura answered yet again

All male jaws drop that were in the school ( even Sasuke was staring)

" Sakura let's go out"

" Dang Sakura you hot'

" Sakura. I Love You"

" Wow"

" Hot"

Sakura already had fan-boys on her first day.

" And you are" Sakura said with a cool attitude

" Sasuke Uchiha"

**' This girl is going to be hard to impress' Sasuke thought  
**

" Sakura - Chan" Naruto yelled

" Naruto" Sakura yelled also

" You guys know each other" Neji asked

" Yeah. We met in the States one summer" Sakura answered

" You must be Neji, You Shik" Sakura asked

" Yes but who.."

" The girls" Sakura answered

_" All student's to class' The speakers roar_

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

" Ok. Students today we are learning about Kekkie Genkia's." Kakashi said

The first is the Shringan. Sasuke if you will"

Sasuke's eyes turned red as soon as he closed and open them

"The **Sharingan** (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (_Viz_) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in the members of the Uchiha clan. It is one of the three great dōjutsu, along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.

The Sharingan is not automatically activated in the user by birth. It is only first unlocked under some stressful or emotional condition after which the Sharingan may be used freely. When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe (巴) around the central pupil, varying between users.[1][2] The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, evolves it further which involves gaining more tomoe, up to a maximum of three per eye. As the Sharingan evolves, the user gains heightened abilities.

The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the chakra flow. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular.

The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements[3] or mimic something like pencil movements.[4] As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques, much like Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained nearly as much as Lee has. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce jutsu dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with.

The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used against animals, the eyes of the target take on the pattern of the users Sharingan while under its influence. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponents make even before they do, making it appear as if the user can "see the future". More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. It also allows for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting an opponent to sleep, replaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to fool an opponent. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu.

In addition to these commonly used techniques, the Sharingan allows the user to perform the genjutsu Izanagi. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality. However, this technique has been dubbed kinjutsu, because use of it causes the user to go blind.

As already mentioned, the Sharingan needs to be activated by the user himself or herself under a difficult, emotional stress. After its first appearance, the user can use the Sharingan any time he or she pleases. It is also possible to transplant Sharingan from one person to another." Kakashi's long explaintoin went on and on

" Other than the Shringan is the Byakugan. Hinata Neji." Kakashi

" Hai" they both said

Both of their eyes went white and you could see the veins

"The **Byakugan** (白眼; _Viz_ "Evil Eye" or "All Seeing White Eye"; Literally meaning "White Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. Those that inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless white eyes (Neji's and Hinata's eyes seem to have tints of lavender and blue-gray, respectively). When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It is assumed that all members of the Hyūga clan possess the Byakugan. It is one of the three great dōjutsu, along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

The Byakugan's abilities have left it highly coveted by the other villages, as evidenced by Kumogakure's attempt to steal it during the Hyūga Affair. Ao of Kirigakure was able to obtain a Byakugan from an opponent he defeated, and goes to great lengths to protect it; at the same time, Danzō Shimura goes to equal lengths to retrieve or destroy it. Unlike transplanted Sharingan, Ao's Byakugan can be activated and deactivated at will.

The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra.

The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji Hyūga was able to see an area of 50 meters, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 meters, while Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four.

The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, as well as the chakra circulation system inside another's body. It is from this particular ability that they are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the _keirakukei_ take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defense against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defense is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting.

Particularly skilled users of the Byakugan can take the Gentle Fist style one step further. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system. So, with precision, all those points along the victim's body can be sealed, stopping the chakra flow to those areas. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist is the greatest taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure" Kakashi talked and talked till the bell rang

" Now I want to see all of your fighting skills. It's time to spar." Kakashi explained


	3. Sparing

_**Sparing**_

" Now let's see your skills. First up... Naruto and... Sasuke" Kakashi said

_**Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the battle field**_

_**" Start" Kakashi said **_

_**Naruto started first with 7 shadow clones aiming for Sasuke. Sasuke counter acted with his Black Chidori forming it into a sword cutting all of the 7 clones. Naruto ran with force forming a summing jusu. But Sasuke forcing charkar into his hands activating his fire ball jusu. Every girl in the area ran except Sakura she stayed and watch. Naruto dodged and use Rasengan. Sasuke turned into the second level of the curse mark used lighting Chidori causing a huge explosion. Naruto and Sasuke were running outing out of charkra. They both forced the remaining of their charkar into their fist ready for a fatal punch to the cheek. Both were out cold.**_

" That was interesting" Kakashi said

" Next will be Neji and... Ino" Kakashi yelled

So Ino fought with Neji and loss.

The next fighters were Kiba and Shino

**( Let's see the girl who is most ugly Karin and Ami)**

" That pink haired girl and Sasu-cakes look to close" Ami told Karin

" That's not good is it Sasu-cakes is mine and mine only it is time too teach pinky a lesson

**( Back to the pretty people)**

"Next up is.." Kakashi

" Me and pinky there" Karin yelled

" My names not pinky. And yeah come on Kakashi I have no prob fight her" Sakura counter acted

" Alright. Sakura and Karin"

_**Sakura put on her black gloves.**_

_**" Ohh look she wears accessorizes. Wow pink are you that girly"**_

_**"My bets on Karin will win her power can my a person go death if she wanted to" Boy 1 said**_

_**" My bets are on Sakura we never saw her power or powers" Boy 2 said**_

_**" Pinky why not save us both the and give up. We both know you're gonna lose anyway." Karin mocked Sakura**_

**' That's it Sakura rip her neck out' Inner screamed**

**'**_With pleasure' Sakura answered._

**_' Alright start' Kakashi yelled_**

**_Sakura created a crystal barrier around her so she could activate her Sharikugan_**

**_' Now I know what clan she is from Haruno. Karin my 2 top student will not stand a chance. This Sakura will and can kill. This will be very interesting more interesting than Icha Icha series.' Kakashi thought_**

**_Karin tried to break the barrier. But then Sakura broke it herself and force chakar into her fist and gave Karin a punch to the nose._**

**_" That's for calling me Pinky. Red head" Sakura yelled_**

**_" Alright it's time for my move Pinky" Karin smirked_**

**_With that Karin used her power and made a high pitch scream. But Sakura stayed there smiling_**

**_" Red head oh Red head that would never work on me" Sakura smirk_**

**_' W-what is wrong with girl. This always works' Karin thought_**

**_" You owe me 100 bucks dude" Boy 2 said_**

**_" Man. I was playing" Boy 1 said_**

**_" Are you done with your little scream." Sakura asked_**

**_" Alright. You asked for. Scream level 2" Karin once again scream only higher._**

**_' Sakura act like it hurt' Inner told Sakura  
_**

**_Sakura pretended to scream with pain only to have a clone scream and her shut down Karin's charkar point's_**

**_' Sakura refill your charkar' Sakura once again put herself in a dome of crystal while Karin was struggling to open her charkar._**

**_' Have some pity' Inner begged. After Sakura refilled she re-opened Karin's Charkar and broke dome._**

**_" But man I want my 100 dollars. Alright or I'm gonna call the monkey" Boy 2 said_**

**_" Man. We was just playing" Boy 1 said_**

**_" Hello Monkey..." Boy 2 called_**

**_" Alright here but you owe me" Boy 1 said_**

**_" I don't owe you nothing" Boy 2 said waving 100 dollars in the air_**

**_( Back to the fight)_**

**_After Karin had her Charkar back she aimed for Sakura's heart to hit with a fatal blow. But instead She hit a wall of water. After she saw the water she saw a Slug come and started shooting her with acid which Karin dodged._**

**_" Pinky... You're good but not good enough." Karin mocked_**

**_' Sakura it time for the earth to rumble. As in kill her' Inner screamed_**

**_" My name isn't pinky Red head" Sakura while form a jusu everyone all know that only ANBU could do._**

**_' Sakura can kill her with that. Good finally we will have one less fan girl.' Sasuke cheered in his head_**

**_Sakura hit the ground with such force that it..._**

**_Stopped Gai and Lee from screaming something about youth_**

**_Stopped Kakashi from reading Icha Icha Paradise  
_**

**_Stopped Tusnade from punching Jaiyra-sama_**

**_Stopped Naruto from eating Ramen_**

**_Stopped Itachi from using the Sharigan_**

**_" Well pinky you must have some strength. Maybe that's way you have man hand" Karin snicked _**

**_' That's it. It's go time.' Inner Sakura said while pumping some fist in the air_**

**_" Man hand my butt" Sakura punch the ground this time forming the largest clone the world had ever seen_**

**_" OMG" Karin tried to fight put once she touched it she was out cold._**

**__****" Hm. It's done. Who won." Kakashi asked**

**__****" Sakura" Every student yelled**

**__****" What happen to Karin" Kakashi asked**

**__****" We took her to the hospital" Students said**

**__****" Alright" Kakashi said**

**__****__****The End**

" Man Sakura how did you do that." Naruto asked

" Oh that was a once in a life time thing" Sakura lied

" You can never do it again" Naruto sighed

"Well I have to do one thing" Sakura sighed

_**' Aww. Know one will remember our powers' Inner also sighed**_

_' I know' Sakura said_

_With that a flash went on and know one in the building remembered_

" What were we talking about" Naruto asked

" We were talking about Sasuke" Sakura lied

" Oh yeah. Teme. He has a..." Naruto was interrupted by a loud...

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**_

_**Cliff hanger Sorry wait for it**_

_**Love Delmosia - chan yeah i changed it from Church47  
**_


	4. Sasuke

_**Sasuke**_

" Teme has a ..." Naruto was interrupted by a loud

" Dobe. You think this is funny. Putting my phone number on every girls locker" Sasuke growled

**Ring-ring.**

" Hello. Who is this" Sasuke answered his phone

" This is Ami. Co-president of your fan club" Ami screamed

Sasuke hanged up the phone.

" You see. All day Fan girls are calling." Sasuke growled

" Mah ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto laughed

" This the best prank Ive ever made. Don't you think Teme" Naruto said

" Hn" Sasuke mumbled

" Dobe. Run" Sasuke said

" Talk to you later Sakura" Naruto ran screaming

" Aren't you gonna chase him" Sakura asked

" No" Sasuke said with a smirk

" So Naruto I were talking about. He said.."

_**( To Naruto)**_

" Achoo. Who's talking about me" Naruto thought

_**( Back to Sasuke and Sakura)**_

" He was about to tell me that you a. Then you came" Sakura said

" Well. What do you want me to tell you" Sasuke said

" Sasuke- Kun. We found him girls get him" Fan 1 said

" Sasu-cakes. Don't run" Fan 2 yelled

" Girls. Run he's about to attack us" Fan 3 said

" No he's just Teleporting" Fan 123 screamed

" Stop him" Fan 3,400 yelled

" Bye. Talk to you later. Oh yeah we are all going to my house for a movie be there at 8:00 " Sasuke said while running

" Hey look Sakura is all alone" Fan boy 1 said

" Stand back evil Fan- Boys. I will save you Sakura" Rock Lee said

" And you are" Sakura asked

" I am your knight in shining armor. I your secret love. I am here to proclaim my love to you. Sakura will you be my Girlfriend" Lee said with a freaky smile

" IN. YOUR. FREAKY. DREAMS" Sakura said with out pausing

" W-what" Lee stuttered

" that's fine I will win your love by running the entire world 50 times. And I'm off" Lee yelled

" Yeah. You do that" Sakura said scared

_**{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}**_

_**( That night at eight)**_

" Let's see what movie" Naruto asked

" How about the Grudge" Ino said

" No too troublesome" Shika said

" Legally Blond" Ino suggested

" Heck no." Neji answered

" How about... Nightmare on Elms street" Sakura said

" Perfect" Naruto said with a freaky grin

Naruto grabbed the movie and ran to Sasuke's home theater.

" Get ready ladies and gentlemen to pee your pant. With this nights movie. Enjoy" Naruto said wickedly taking his seat next to hinata

**These were the seating**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Shika and Ino**

**Neji and TenTen**

**())))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))(**

" Sasuke are they ok" Sakura asked pointing to the rest of the couples shaking under a blanket

" I don't know" Sasuke said

" Well it seems that the group of boy are pee" Sakura laugh as that was the truth you could see wet spots on the blanket

" Ewwwwww!" All the girls yelled except Sakura for the fact that neither of them were scared.

" Sasuke if your scared just tell me and we all can watch a different movie" Sakura purred

" Not unless your" Sasuke answered

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't take no more of the chattering of their friends

" Sakura let's watch the rest in my room" Sasuke said

" Why not" Sakura said

She and Sasuke went into his room to watch the movie after finishing it they put in a romance slash humor story

_Oh Zack please don't leave_

_I have to I am a Aleichem_

_I don't care I love you_

_I love you to but I can't live here_

_Why you are breaking my heart_

_Because. Human filth cause me to die_

_i will miss please take me with you_

_No move on with your life_

" Poor Amanda" Sakura cried

" Hn" Sasuke laughed holding back tears

" Sakura I'm tired can we go to sleep" Sasuke said

" Sure" Sakura answered

Both Sasuke and Sakura went to sleep cuddling as soon as they went to sleep

_**( Let's see the others)**_

___Here's Freddie_

___Ahhhhhhhhhh_

___Stop running I'm still gonna get you_

" Don't go in the closet, Don't go in the closet" Naruto weeped

" Ohhh they went into the closet" Ino screamed

" Where is Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto asked

" Sleeping" TenTen said

" Black mail" Naruto said

Naruto walked in to the room with a camera in his hands ready to take a picture of the cuddling couple on the bed sleeping

" Click. Ow Sakura you punched my nose" Naruto screamed

" That's for trying to take a picture of me. Do you want another one" Sakura said

" No. please. Wait Teme no please I want to live I want to live" Naruto yelled

" Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha" Sakura yelled

" Guys You know what tomorrow we are going to..." Ino stared


	5. African Fan Girls

Disclaimer: Don't own

I am so sorry I love you all I just didn't wanna update anymore but don't worry I'm back with a whole new attitude

* * *

_**Water Park**_

" Teme Were going to a water park I can soak the water in my hair then shake it slowly like in those movies" Naruto yeah ed

" Hn" Sasuke said in a deep (hot smexy) voice

" We're here and there is a tanning booth" Ino shriek breaking all the glass

" I can tan my butt" Naruto said putting a fist up

**The Tanning Booth**

**Naruto undressed him self and walked into the booth**

**" Excuse me sir but were is the butt tanning area" Naruto asked**

**" Over there first to the right then left then a loopy loop then you do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around and that's what is all about." The manger danced**

**" Thanks I guess" Naruto backed away slowly **

**' Awkward' Naruto said**

**As he walked in he shaked his butt up and down dancing to a beat unknowingly walking out of the tan booth and in to Neji and Hinata.**

**Hinata went red at seeing Naruto naked.**

**" Naruto I'll give you 5 seconds to run 5 4 3" Neji said grinding his teeth**

**Naruto run across the water park forgetting his clothes leaving Neji to pick them up**

**Neji smirked knowing that Naruto only has one pair of clothes he'll have to come back and get them back **

**' And I'll be waiting! " NEJI LAUGHED **

**" Neji-San a-are y-you ok" Hinata asked after seeing Neji laugh manically**

**( Back to the normal people I think)**

" SASUKE NO DON'T DROP ME" Sakura yelled screaming from the diving board **( It was only five inches from the water****)**

" Sakura it's not that far from the water your not going to drown" Sasuke groaned in frustration. He had been trying to get Sakura in this water for the past hour and he getting pissed off now

" SASUKE PLEASE DON'T DR- **SPLASH**"

Let's just say Sasuke is a dead man now.

* * *

As the gang walk out of water park banned for 3 years due to naruto running around naked they were forced out **( Naruto still naked)**

" SAKURA SAVE ME! NEJI GONNA KILL ME AND I NEED MY CLOTHES" Naruto yelled

" No time for that I need to kill Sasuke Uchiha if I can find him. Ohh there he is" Sakura smirk as she pump Chakara into her, getting ready to kick Sasuke.

" DIE SASUKE" Sakura kicked Sasuke so hard that he went to Africa

**( In Africa)**

**" Look ladies the Ramen God has answered our prayers and brought us Sasuke Uchiha so he can marry one of us and\or all of us" Kenji scream in some kind of language.**

**" What are the odds that there are African fan girls. Wait how do they even know me" Sasuke screamed and run with the whole population of single men ( Some are gays gosh) and women.**

**( In Japan)**

" Wow that's far but what will the judges think" Naruto said into a micro phone pointing to the judges, TenTen, Neji, and Lee.

" Sakura I'll give you a ten that kick was far-out dude" Neji said **( Weird Neji moment)**

" Ten Sakura guess what Ten is in my name TenTen wicked" TenTen said throwing kunia at Naruto at his heart as if it was a bulls eye **( Run Naruto Run like the wind)**

" SAKURA MY CHERRY BLOSSOM I WILL GIVE A TEN. LOOK GAI-SENSEI" LEE YELLED

" LEE"

" GAI-SENSEI"

" LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

This went on for the next three hours

* * *

**Back to Sasuke**

" Back in Japan" Sasuke said. He had just ditch millions of people in Australia now it was time to find Sakura

Sasuke stepped into Sakura's house with an evil plan.

" Sasuke your back" Sakura said nervously

" Hn mu ha ha ha ha " Sasuke picked up Sakura and dumped her into Naruto's pool

Thus ending this back and forth revenge

* * *

The next day was a School day and Karin was back

" Hey I'm back" Karin yelled

" Who are you" Boy 1 said

" Karin" Karin said

" Are you new" Boy 2 said

" No, Karin Wannabe"

" Ohhhh the girl Sakura beat the poop out of" Girl 3 said

Karin walked to Kakashi's class

" Ok class time to spar again because I wasn't paying attention to you the first time and Tsunade asked for the results" Kakashi said

Sakura's ears perked up at the name Tsunade " What's Tsunade last name" Sakura asked

" Ohh yeah it's your grandma the old principal left it to her" Kakashi said

" Okay time to spar. This is who are fighting against who" Kakashi said

Sasuke vs Garra

Sakura vs Ami

Neji vs Naruto

TenTen vs Ino

Lee vs Dachi

" First up Lee vs Dachi"

**The boys stood 12 feet from each other Lee ran up punching Dachi in the stomach sending him a flight**

**Dachi formed shadow clone jusu and sent them kicking at high speeds towards Lee aiming for his stomach causing a huge impact.**

**After fight for 50 minutes there was a huge cloud of dust who comes out in victory Lee or Dachi?**

* * *

**_Cliff hanger okay I can't decide so put Lee if you want him to win or achi if you want him to win or Sasuke if you want them both too pass out_**

**_I have to give a big thanks to every one who review I wasn't going to update anymore but I remember all you people reading this. So give your self a big pat on the back I love you all _**

_** Heart **_,

**_Delmosia-chan_**


End file.
